Into The Inferno
Jess - Baldwin Park - 1:27PM, Saturday, August 15, 2015 I hear crashing going on downstairs, and then some screaming. I'm not sure what's going on but whatever it was it woke me up. I decide it's not worth going down stairs to investigate, so I just go on my laptop and see who's online. ''-Friends Online: Jas, Luke, Sasha- Really? I thought there would be more online right now, I guess they're busy. Before I can do anything Jas has invited me into a call, and surprise surprise Luke's in it. She continues on about some new show that's out, and how the main actress is so hot. It's really pointless to listen to, but, something in the call catches me. It's coming from Luke. ''"Um Luke, what is that?" ''Jas asks him. There aren't any responses from him though. But I can make out some noises, it's...Growling...Why is there growling? What's going on? ''"Luke what the hell is going on?!" ''I scream. Again, no response from his half. But what worries me is what comes next. ''"I have to go. Something's going on!" ''He screams at us. And then he's off the call as well. What's happening to him? It's all a lot to take in, but I hear those same noises coming from Jas's end as well. There's a shuffling noise, and Jas's webcam turns on. I see something, something is coming towards her. And she's on her feet, but the thing, it looks like a man. Could it be her father? ''"DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" ''Jas screams as she pushes the man away. Turns out it is her father. Her father then lunges at Jas and her and her father go into a tumble roll down and out of the view of the webcam. I watch intensely until the webcam gets shut off, as I'm sure the laptop's been damaged. In the stir of the moment, I go back to my senses when I hear yet another crash in the house. Something's going on downstairs. I decide this might be a good time to message some people….You know...To check up on them… I run to my Trace-Space and dial up Cass. ''-No Answer, Please Leave a Message- ''Ugh. ''"Hey Cass, just messaging… I need you to reply" ''Good enough...I guess? The noises downstairs are getting louder, I guess I should go down and see what the hell it is. I walk downstairs, and I see my brother, looking weirder than usual. He comes up to me and tries to bite me, and he almost does. The only thing I think to do is push him. He stumbles backwards and trips over his own feet. And his head crashes into the ground. He's still moving, so I think nothing of it. ''"Keep it down you idiot" ''I tell him, and I head upstairs again. I hear growls coming from downstairs still, I guess he's still walking after all. But he's nowhere near me, so I don't care. I slam my door and lock everyone out. I decide now's a good time to try and message Cass again. I grab my Trace-Space and dial her up once again. ''-No Answer. Please Leave a Message- ''Okay. ''"Look Cass, I'm sorry I haven't been able to reach you much lately I've just been busy with school " ''My brother's outside my door now, and he's growling. ''"Quiet back there! Sorry, I don't know what that was. But yea, I'm messaging you to tell you tha-" ''More growls erupt from my brother ''"SHUT UP! Sorry again Cass, but I'll be messaging you as much as I can now and I-" ''There's a scream...Mom? What happened? And why is my brother growling? ''"What the hell is going on!?" ''More growling occurs, and my door breaks open. My mom is covered in blood. ''"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" ''My brother crawls in, and my mother brings the bat to his head, and his blood splatters on the floor. ''"Cass I just wanted to say I lo-" ''My mother looks at me, and my brother crawls up and bites her ankle. She screams bloody murder and falls to the ground. ''"Oh god no!" ''Crap. I hung up. What is going on? I put my Trace-Space in my pocket and I grab my mother's bat from her. My brother gets to his feet and I take the bat to his skull. And he topples over dead. Oh god. I just killed my brother. I'm frozen in the moment, when my mother's cold hands grip my ankles and push me down to the ground. Before I know what's going on she's trying to eat me alive…… Kerwin - Taipei - 4:51AM, Sunday, August 16, 2015 The floor boards creaking as I step around the scattered porcelain. There are a couple of vases shattered on the floor, a couple pictures have been knocked down and their glass sprawled across the ground. I don't know what's been going on. But I know I was woken up by yelling, and lots of it. The dorm halls are empty now, but less than 10 minutes ago there were people running like madmen. But they're gone now. When I woke up, my roommate had already left. He's the one I'm looking for right now. Not like him to just randomly leave in the middle of the night, but this isn't exactly a normal night. I look to the ground, and I can see the bloody footprints. And they're leading in all directions. I can hear some people still running around, but I can't see anyone. I continue through the ravaged halls, and I finally come across someone. But they're unconscious and lying face first in a pool of blood. The sight is hard to see, but I push forward to investigate the body. I look at them, and it doesn't take a genius to notice a large piece of their neck is ripped open. But I go forward. I kneel down beside the unconscious girl and check to see how bad the cut is. I can't really check for a pulse, but I can tell she's breathing. At least I think she's breathing. I get up and I'm about to leave the sight when a low moan occurs behind me. I turn around and the girl is on all fours. The bloods dripping to the floor and she's staring at me, before I know it she's leaping at me. Her hands get my arm in a death lock, and she's stronger than her appearance gives off. I don't know why she's doing this but she's about to bite me. Before she can I push my arm forward and her head into the wall. She's still holding on, so I continue to assault the girl. With one final slam, I hear bone crack, and blood drips down the wall. She falls to the floor and stops moving. I turn away from her and run from the scene. I don't know what happened around here, but all I know is I want to find my roommate and get the hell out of here. I continue through the halls, no signs of anyone else in the school. It's rather quiet, I'm starting to wonder where everyone else actually is. This school has nearly 20000 people, and at least half of us live here. So boom, that's around 10000 people just missing. Well, I'd hope missing and not in the condition that poor girl was… BOOM! What was that?! There's a loud crash that can be heard across the campus and I know something bad has happened. I hurry outside and finally see the chaos erupting. I'm in the parking lot outside the dorms, and I see where my fellow classmates have gone. Sprawled across the ground I see bodies, lots of bodies. Most of which have horrifying scars canvasing around their skin. The smell is putrid, and reeks of rotten flesh. But I still manage to walk through the field of dead. ''"Ken! Ken where are you?!" ''I shout. I see someone stirring around, and I finally find him. ''"Ken there you are" ''he stumbles over a body and walks towards me. ''"Kerwin? So you are alive still" ''Well I guess after all this shit he'd expect me to be dead. Even though I don't know what this shit is. There's a noise stirring around, and we look back to the dorms. The girl who I left for dead is up and walking, even though I swore she'd died. ''"Lynn?!" ''Ken screams. ''"Who's Lynn?" "Lynn was with me when this all started. But one of those things jumped us on our way out and bite her, she dropped dead and the thing just ate her" "What the hell? She attacked me in the hall, I barely got out of the dorm alive" ''Lynn is now staggering towards me and Ken. ''"Lynn you got to listen to me. You're still in there I know it." ''Lynn stares at Ken for a moment. And Ken seems to have some hope, but in that moment's stir Lynn lunges for Ken's neck... Luke - Dudley - 9:33PM, Saturday, August 15, 2015 ''"Yea, yea, yea Jas" ''I tell her. She's rambling on about some new show that's out, thank God Jess joined the call. Maybe we can change the subject now. ''"Luke can you come down here for a minute?" "Okay mom! Be right back guys" ''I go off the call and downstairs to my mother. ''"Luke is that normal?" ''she asks me and points to our dog Reggie. He's just sitting there, staring at the door. Not moving, growling, barking, you could mistake him for a statue if he didn't smell so much. ''"Reggie? Are you alright boy?" ''He doesn't move, but keeps staring outside. I look outside to see what Reggie's staring at. ''"Mom, there's a man outside" ''she looks confused, but joins me at the window. ''"What is he doing?" "I don't know...He's just standing there." ''My mother goes away from the kitchen and to the living room. She grabs my brother by his ear and takes him to the door. She hands him a knife, and I start to fear what's going on. ''"Go out there and make him leave, if he is violent just use this knife to scare him okay?" ''My brother and my mother argue about why he should, and during that time I wonder upstairs. Soon I hear the clapper of footsteps behind me and I notice Reggie has left his stance and is following me upstairs. I go back on call and see that it's strangely dead. Reggie continues to stay by my side, and he's being more protective than usual. He continues to growl at my door, and he is edgy. Reggie continues to growl, and my mother yells for me to come downstairs again. This time she sounds urgent. ''"I have to go. Something's going on!" I tell them. And I go off call once again. I run downstairs and my mother is looking out the window, and I see what is she so scared of. My brother is still outside with the man, and he's not moving. Before we know what's happening the man throws himself forward and sinks his teeth into my brother's neck. ''"OH MY GOD!" ''my mother screams. The two fall to the ground and my other brother grabs a second knife and runs out there. My brother is bleeding on the ground whilst my other brother stabs the man biting him. The man falls back and my brother goes to stab him again, but then he falls to the ground, and I notice. Before me or my mother can do anything both my brothers are on the ground getting ripped apart by the man, and each other. The blood is spewing everywhere and my mother faints. I realize the door is still open, but the man is already at the door. My mother is still on the ground and the man is still pushing at the door. He crashes through the door, and I'm standing in front of my mother. The man tries to attack me, but he passes me and hits the counter. My mother wakes up in time for the thing to grab onto her. But she pushes him away and rolls off fast enough for her to get up and run from the man on the floor. I look outside and see my brothers both getting up out of their pools of blood and walking towards the house as well. My mother screams ''"What's going on!?" ''I don't know what to tell her but ''"Get upstairs! Now!" '' My mom doesn't hesitate and she runs up the stairs. My brothers burst through the doors and come towards me. One knocks me to the ground, and the other jumps on top. I fear for my life, as the two are too heavy to push off of me. And all I know in these moments is my death is going to happen. But when all hope is lost, I feel blood leaking onto my stomach. I'm not sure what's happened, but my side is now twisting in knots. And my ears finally stop ringing and I realize someone's shot my brothers, and me in the process….. Nadiah - Port Louis - 12:46AM, Sunday, August 16, 2015 ''"C'mon Nadiah, it's nearly 1, go to bed" ''Jade tells me. ''"Yea. 1. And I'm not tired, plus I can stay up way longer then this" ''I love the girl dearly but this can get a little irritating. ''"Please Nadiah?" ''It takes me a moment to think of an answer but I finally come to a conclusion. ''"Turn on your video for 3 minutes, and I'll go" ''Now I've got her. ''"Okay." ''She takes a few moments, surely she's just preparing herself so she looks 'decent' in her opinion. She looks fine to me, I don’t see why she must apply 3 pounds of make-up to feel that way. It doesn't matter, I'll let her do as she wishes. It's about 10 or more minutes before Jade finally comes back. ''"Did you put your face on?" ''I ask her. ''"Hahaha. Don't mock me, make-up makes me more beautiful" ''Is she being sarcastic? ''"That's possible? Meh, let me see!" ''she takes a moment, but finally her webcam goes on. She looks fine, I don't see why she needed to put on so much makeup. Oh well, it's her opinion. I continue to stare at her, when I notice something in the background. It seems a little fishy, so I point it out to her. She goes out to the door and opens her door to investigate. She runs back into the room fast, and slams her door behind her. She's panting. ''"Jade what's going on?!" ''She doesn't respond. She just sits there, and stares at the screen. ''"JADE!" ''and she's knocked out of her daze. ''"I...I was looking for what you saw...It...It was Ryan. But...It wasn't him...He was bleeding bad, his head was cracked open. But he was still standing, still moving. You'd expect someone to die after that? Right? But, he wasn't dead. And, when I saw him I kind of shrieked a bit. And he turned around. And his eyes...They were blank...Like...He wasn't in there...And then he came at me, he pushed me into the wall, and his mouth sunk into my shoulder. He didn't get past my sweater though, I swear. But he went back at me, he kept trying to bite me. So I shoved him down, and he crashed into an end table and fell. He got back up, but I was at my door by then. That's why I slammed it" ''Before I can say anything to the panicked girl her brothers breaks through the door. In a midst of the struggle he and Jade are thrown around the room, and eventually Jade's laptop is knocked down and the call is ended. I run downstairs to inform my mother of what I just saw, but when I get down there the scene is grim. My mother stands in the kitchen knife in her hand. And the bodies of my dead sisters sprawled across the floor. Blood stains canvas the room, and it's still spewing from my sisters as well. ''"Mom what the hell did you do?!" ''she can't speak. She just stands there and grips the knife for dear life. She finally goes to her senses and says. ''"They….They tried to kill me...I couldn't let them...They're my daughters...But I had to defend myself...I had to kill them…" ''Before I can console the woman, a slam erupts at the door. My mother stares intensely at the door, and the wood splitters and cracks. ''"Nadiah...Run…" ''the door cracks open, and an arm reaches in. ''"Nadiah go!" ''I stare at the door, and back to her. I can't move, I can't leave her. ''"I'll hold them off for as long as I can. But you go now. If I make it out, I'll meet you back at your school. You think you can make it there from here?" ''I nod my head, if I get on a bike, or something of the sorts. I'll be at my school fast. ''"Go." ''The door bursts open, and those things swarm in. My mother's pushing me out the back door, and one grabs onto her shoulder and pulls her back in. The next thing I see is my mother's knife impaling the man's head and him falling dead to the ground. A few more come in and she pushes them back, one grabs onto her shoulder and is about to bite her neck, and I realize I can't just watch this. I run back into the house and push the man off my mother and kicked him down. ''"Cars will attract attention, plus we might get hit. We run through the woods, and hide at my school. Got it?" ''my mother stares at me. And we have no time to wait. I grab her by her wrist and we both flee into the woods behind our home. Those things, following us, they are slow, but they're on our tail. My mother tells me ''"The world's going into the inferno now" ''.I stare at her and realize that, all hope may be gone….